1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom view finder. More precisely, it relates to a zoom view finder having a group of stationary lenses and a group of movable variable power lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
A zoom view finder is widely used with a lens shutter type camera having a variable focal length lens. In a known zoom view finder, since a movable variable power lens group is moved in accordance with the focal length, which is adjusted by a photographing optical system, the zoom view finder is usually incorporated in a camera body with the photographing optical system and other driving devices.
Accordingly, if only a zoom view finder is to be disassembled or detached from the camera body for inspection, for example, then the camera body itself and a lens block of the photographing optical system, etc. must also be disassembled, thus resulting in laborious and troublesome operations.